Une vie heureuse
by Angelica R
Summary: [Suite de Perdre toute moralité. Série 'Black Fairy's Curse UA] : La magie n'est pas infaillible, loin de là, pas même celle d'une malédiction. Certains se souviennent, puis oublient. Puis se souviennent encore, en un cycle sans fin. C'est sans doute cela l'Enfer. Neal/Henry & Dorothy/Ruby & Fiona/beaucoup de monde. OS en trois parties.
1. Partie 1 : Sommeil

Une vie heureuse.

[Suite de Perdre toute moralité. Série ''Black Fairy's Curse UA] : La magie n'est pas infaillible, loin de là, pas même celle d'une malédiction. Certains se souviennent, puis oublient. Puis se souviennent encore, en un cycle sans fin. C'est sans doute cela l'Enfer. Neal/Henry & Dorothy/Ruby & Fiona/beaucoup de monde. OS en deux parties.

 **Prend place entre _Perdre toute moralité_ et _Elle aurait voulu hurler_ (qui aura normalement aussi une suite). Merci encore à la Guest Marie pour ses reviews sur _Elle aurait voulu hurler_ , je suis contente que ma série d'histoire te plaise toujours. Mention d'inceste, à nouveau (plus ou moins), désespoir, manipulation, sexe, bref, tout les thèmes présents dans cette série de texte, donc si ces thèmes vous déplaisent, évitez cette fanfiction. Mention de non-con… et masochisme aussi, et d'un lemon. Et c'est plus ou moins graphique. (Oui, cette fanfic aussi est glauque, vous êtes prévenus.) Neal/Henry. Blue/Fiona. Tink/Blue. Dorothy/Ruby.**

Partie 1 : Sommeil.

Tout doucement, à Storybrooke, les choses changeaient.

Ou plutôt, bien au contraire, elles ne changeaient en aucun cas.

Enfin non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Les habitants de Storybrooke l'ignoraient peut-être, mais depuis peu, leur seul espoir de délivrance venait de s'éteindre.

Henry Mills avait abandonné sans regrets, ayant fini par comprendre la vanité de ce combat et ayant choisi avec plaisir la facilité, après que la douleur et le désespoir l'aient brisé.

Il ne croyait plus, sa foi et sa croyance étaient mortes, et cela, il s'en fichait.

Il était heureux.

Peu lui importait que ce ne soit pas le cas des autres.

Fiona se trouvait à moitié satisfaite de ce qu'il se passait. Oui, Henry avait abandonné, s'était abandonné à elle, et à son père, et ça, ça avait été fantastique. Et le fait est qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé cela.

Une nouvelle chaleur embrassa son bas-ventre, alors qu'elle repensait à cette expérience. La magie pouvait vraiment faire des choses fantastiques, et voir le visage d'Henry sous elle, tordu par le plaisir, ne se rendant même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait, avait presque été suffisant pour lui permettre d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Il fallait dire les choses, avant d'aller à Storybrooke, Fiona n'avait pas eu droit à beaucoup d'expériences sexuelles, hormis Malcolm, en fait. Vivant avec des enfants, qui tous la craignaient, elle était restée avec sa frustration pendant tout ce temps.

Une fois qu'elle s'était détachée génétiquement de Henry, elle s'était trouvée intéressée par lui, maintenant qu'il était adulte, et pas seulement pour le faire sombrer.

En fait, quand Henry avait évoqué l'histoire d'Œdipe, une profonde excitation s'était éveillée en elle, et elle lui avait fait cette proposition qu'il avait refusée.

Dommage.

Il n'était pas encore prêt alors.

Tout ça pour dire que Fiona était contente des derniers événements mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Changer d'autres éléments lui avait encore pris beaucoup de magie, beaucoup trop, et elle sentait les choses lui échapper quelque peu.

Il y avait des trous dans sa malédiction, et certaines personnes se souviendraient bientôt de qui ils étaient, et alors, l'horreur les prendrait.

Et étonnement, Fiona avait envie de voir cela.

Par pur sadisme, et plaisir, en sachant qu'ils seraient impuissants, et que cela ne durerait pas.

La Black Fairy avait désespérément envie de s'amuser, et son corps lui hurlait de se servir de _ses_ habitants, de _ses_ sujets pour cela.

Elle poussa un gémissement d'anticipation.

La frustration était toujours présente, et voir les maudits se déchirer serait un délice.

En attendant que cela n'arrive, elle se décida à rendre visite à sa meilleure ennemie, Blue, toujours enfermée depuis onze ans, ce qui lui permettrait de relâcher un peu cette frustration en question.

Elle sourit.

Détruire et ruiner la vie de Blue avait été une des meilleures choses qu'elle ait faite depuis le début sa malédiction.

Oh, ça et mener à la mort Emma Swan, torturer Henry, et le faire sombrer.

C'était pas mal non plus.

 _§§§§_

Quand Neal Cassidy se réveilla un matin, il sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son corps, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation.

Il ne parvint pas tout de suite à comprendre quoi, son corps était encore embrumé par le sommeil, et il se sentait bien, un peu trop, en fait. Un temps, son corps essaya de combattre son esprit et sa tentative de le faire se rendormir échoua.

Neal se trouvait dans un lit, comprit-il alors, et son cerveau tenta de le faire se raccrocher à une pensée rationnelle, ce qui était chose difficile. Il se rappelait qu'il était mort, il se souvenait des larmes de son père, celle d'Emma, il se rappelait ses regrets, Hook qui s'était réconcilié avec lui.

Il se souvenait son passage dans l'Olympe, et… _oh_. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Son corps gagna le combat un temps, et ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis qu'une douce chaleur incongrue l'envahissait, contre laquelle il ne lutta pas, se laissant aller.

La malédiction reprit le contrôle une nouvelle fois et, sentant le corps d'Henry pressé contre le sien, il s'y colla encore plus, le sourire aux lèvres.

Devant son miroir, la Black Fairy eut un sourire, assistant à cela, puisque la magie l'avertissait de l'affaiblissement de la malédiction, pour un temps.

Presque déçue que cela n'aille pas plus loin, et, rendant son aspect normal à son miroir, elle revint à ses affaires. Sa main passa presque doucement le long du corps de l'ancienne fée Bleue, nue, qui frémit (de peur ou de plaisir ?) et qui la regardait avec des yeux avides.

« Alors, ronronna la maire, où en étions-nous ? » Fit-elle, avant d'entraîner la prisonnière dans un baiser passionné, cette dernière étant entièrement soumise à ses désirs, ne pensant même pas à remettre en cause cela.

Fiona gémit. Oh, comme elle aimait la magie !

Et comme elle avait hâte que la fée se réveille !

 _§§§§_

Complètement satisfaite, la fée alla se promener dans la ville, alors que l'autre fée restait dans sa cellule, allongée sur son lit.

Elle se trouvait là, enfermée, n'ayant aucun désir de sortir, se sachant criminelle et monstrueuse. Elle méritait bien son sort, Blue le savait, et elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance que la maire soit si bonne et douce avec elle.

Elle ne voyait pas à quel point son esprit était manipulé par la magie, et elle jouissait presque de son sort, se trouvant bien là où elle était, aimant cela.

Blue était maintenant sur son lit, nue et couverte de sueur et de fluides, et de suçons également, se sentant toujours excitée, en voulant plus, toujours plus. Ne voulant qu'une seule chose, que la maire revienne, et lui fasse mal, ce qui lui ferait tellement, tellement de bien.

Après tout, elle devait bien être punie pour ses crimes, et les punitions de la maire étaient tellement délicieuses. Quelque chose s'était détraqué dans son esprit, se transformant en une forme de masochisme, et elle s'en trouvait très bien comme cela.

Elle ne voyait pas à quel point elle pouvait sembler pathétique.

Fiona avait mis du temps avant de parvenir à cela, ayant passé les premières années à torturer la fée, qu'elle tenait responsable de son destin, et de son malheur. Cela lui avait suffit, un temps, et voir la peur et la terreur briller dans les yeux de son ennemie avait été purement jouissif, presque aussi bon que de faire l'amour avec elle.

Quelque chose avait changé, un jour, alors qu'elle la torturait avec plaisir, sans magie, faisant cela par elle-même, ne cessant de tenter de blesser et charcuter le corps de la sublime fée.

Ses ongles avaient tranché la peau avec joie, sous les hurlements de Blue, ce qui avait aussi déchiqueté les vêtements déjà en lambeaux de la prisonnière. Cette dernière s'était retrouvée nue, et, pudiquement, avait tenté de se couvrir.

Peut-être avait-elle compris quelque chose en voyant le regard de sa tortionnaire changer.

La frustration de la fée avait explosé et, sans même comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était jeté sur la fée bleue et lui avait alors volé un baiser, auquel Blue avait tenté d'échapper. Fiona ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais, en voyant l'autre femme se débattre, elle avait continué, sentant une forte excitation la gagner.

Elle aurait Blue, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait à faire pour cela.

Fiona l'avait violée, bien sûr, parce qu'elle était un monstre sans moral, et cela lui avait plu, voir son ennemie se tordre de douleur sous elle, sans pouvoir lui échapper.

Au lieu de se calmer, elle avait glissé, sans que l'autre femme n'accepte, la main de Blue entre ses cuisses à elle, et l'avait forcée à faire un mouvement de va et vient, se tordant de plaisir, alors que l'autre hurlait de douleur.

Cela aurait pu lui suffire, mais elle sentait bien que la punition de Blue ne serait pas suffisante, il fallait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle soit humiliée, mise plus bas que terre, mais sans s'en rendre compte. Qu'elle soit à elle, qu'elle lui obéisse aveuglément, qu'elle devienne son esclave, et ce, d'elle-même.

Qu'elle se vende, qu'elle se donne à elle.

Qu'elle fasse comme Henry, en somme.

Qu'elle perde toute moralité.

Marchant, elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait mis cette relation toxique et empoisonnée en place, des années (en quelque sorte) plus tôt.

 **Flash-back, trois ans avant que Henry n'abandonne :**

La mère supérieure Blue était très mal en point. La peur la nouait, elle était complètement désespérée, et perdue, et elle le sut avant même que la maire n'entre dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, l'ancienne religieuse (comment pourrait-elle se considérer comme tel après ce qu'elle avait fait !) se raidit et baissa la tête. La maire, toujours impeccablement vêtue, comme toujours, entra alors, et s'assit en face d'elle, un air compatissant sur le visage.

Elles ne se trouvaient pas au poste, mais dans la mairie, la maire ayant préféré cela pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, et Blue ne pouvait que se sentir gênée face à cette attention.

Son esprit était très flou, elle avait du mal à se rappeler clairement ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle savait que c'était mal, elle savait qu'elle méritait d'être punie pour cela, cette idée, le fait d'être coupable et de devoir être châtiée à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait l'obsédait à cet instant.

Fiona soupira légèrement.

« Oh Blue, Blue… fit-elle avec tristesse. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Blue resta silencieuse, perdue et égarée si Fiona elle-même ne le savait pas, comment aurait-elle pu le dire ?

Le regard de la religieuse se posa sur elle, complètement tétanisé, cherchant à appeler son interlocutrice à l'aide, tâchant de se raccrocher à elle.

Elle se noyait, cela se voyait parfaitement, et elle ne parvint à mieux respirer que quand la main de Fiona se posa sur la sienne, et elle frissonna. La maire lui sourit, presque avec tendresse, caressant sa main avec douceur.

« Tout va bien se passer Blue, d'accord ? »

Intérieurement, elle jubilait.

Et Blue la crut.

 _§§§§_

Ce fut elle qui demanda à ce qu'on l'enferme, alors que la maire s'y opposait. Blue refusait de rester en liberté, parce qu'elle ne le méritait pas, elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sorte, jamais.

Elle ne voulait pas sortir, en réalité.

La fée ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, son esprit était de plus en plus perturbé, et elle sentait bien qu'elle _devait_ être enfermée, sans espoir de sortir.

Sans désir de s'en aller.

Restant à la merci de la maire.

C'était comme cela que les choses devaient être.

Oui, elle s'en persuadait de plus en plus.

La maire serait sa gardienne, celle qui l'empêcherait de faire le mal une nouvelle fois, et elle avait tellement confiance en elle qu'elle aurait pu tout lui confier. Sa liberté y compris.

Une liberté qui n'était plus la sienne, qu'elle ne méritait plus.

Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas.

Mais elle savait que c'était vrai.

Alors que les jours passaient, la maire venait de plus en plus souvent la voir, tentant de la réconforter, et lui donnant des nouvelles.

Un étrange soulagement la prit quand elle comprit qu'elle resterait là pour toujours, avec seulement la présence de la maire avec elle, de temps en temps.

C'était bien.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

La maire était là pour elle, la traitant normalement, presque comme si elle n'était pas une criminelle, comme elle n'avait pas besoin d'être punie.

Comme si elles étaient amies.

Comme si tout cela était normal.

Plus la maire venait, plus la fée en venait à repérer quelques détails la beauté de ses cheveux, la splendeur de sa tenue, ou même d'autres choses insignifiantes, comme son parfum.

Elle aurait dû également se demander pourquoi on laissait la maire avec une criminelle comme elle, mais elle se disait qu'ils pensaient sûrement qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

Car oui, l'ancienne religieuse avait désespérément besoin d'elle de sa présence.

Blue devenait lentement mais sûrement accroc à Fiona, la magie faisait bien son travail, brouillant ses perceptions, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par elle, la désirant comme elle n'avait jamais désiré personne avant elle.

Prête à tout, y compris céder à tout les caprices de la Black Fairy.

L'autre le savait, et en jouait. C'était follement amusant de voir cette fée, autrefois fière, arrogante, et sure d'elle-même, être perdue d'amour et tremblante de désir pour elle.

Et puis, elle devait admettre que la situation l'excitait elle aussi.

Ce fut Fiona qui initia le premier contact, par « accident », sa main se posant sur une des épaules de l'autre fée, ce qui la fit frissonner. Souriante, voyant comment sa proie et victime était conditionnée, sans attendre, elle la gifla.

Pour rien, comme ça, par pur sadisme et plaisir, pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

L'autre reçut la gifle sans broncher, mais ses yeux se mirent à briller, et son corps trembla alors.

Humiliée, et humble, elle baissa la tête, attendant le prochain coup, tentant de cacher son excitation. Enfin, enfin elle recevait ce qu'elle méritait, et son esprit tordu par les manipulations de Fiona en demandait plus.

Fiona était grisée, ressentant tout ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur celle qui l'avait bannie autrefois, prenant enfin sa revanche, d'une délicieuse manière. Elle détacha les cheveux de la prisonnière, alors encore parfaitement coiffés, et ne put s'empêcher de les tirer quelques peu, à nouveau pour le plaisir de la faire souffrir, lui soutirant un cri mêlé de douleur et d'excitation.

« Dis-moi, ma très chère, fit Fiona, qui tentait de parler et de contenir son excitation, que dirais-tu de continuer sur notre lancée ? »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, et la fée acquiesça.

Quand elle sentit enfin les lèvres du maire contre les siennes, Blue poussa un gémissement, alors que les ongles acérés de Fiona couraient le long de son dos, la griffant jusqu'au sang.

N'en pouvant plus, Fiona la plaqua enfin sur son lit, la dominant totalement, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Sans attendre, elle déchiqueta les vêtements de la fée, qui ne s'en plaignit pas, alors qu'elle sentait la langue de la fée contre la sienne, et qu'elle se perdait elle aussi de plus en plus, sous l'effet de la séduction et de la magie de Fiona.

Son esprit et sa combativité étaient avalés par cela, et si jamais elle avait voulu lutter, elle cessa à cet instant, alors que Fiona embrassait, léchait ou mordait son corps, lui faisant mal, le plus possible, ce qui renforça l'excitation de la prisonnière.

C'est là qu'elle comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et ce depuis le début de cette histoire, depuis qu'elle avait commis son crime et qu'elle l'avait fait justement pour que la maire la remarque.

Oui, se disait son cerveau ensorcelé, c'est pour cela qu'elle était là, pour se trouver entre les bras de Fiona, pour qu'elle la torture délicieusement ainsi, elle qui ne le méritait pas.

Elle ne voyait pas ce que son sort avait d'horrible, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était le plaisir que Fiona lui procurait.

Quand la main douce et chaude de Fiona se perdit entre ses cuisses, elle cessa complètement de lutter, alors que la malédiction faisait son effet sur elle, et que le plaisir l'envahissait.

Fiona, quant à elle, souriait, s'amusant à la perdre dans le plaisir, voyant les yeux dilatés de la fée, les cheveux en désordre, et l'implorant du regard.

C'était parfait.

Tout était absolument parfait.

 _§§§§_

Blue gémissait à en perdre haleine, n'en pouvant plus, n'attendant que la délivrance, gracieusement accordée par Fiona, et qu'elle accueillit avec joie. Son corps se tordit sous les spasmes du plaisir, et elle s'écroula, haletante, perdue et vaincue.

L'autre fée continuait de la caresser, s'amusant à jouer avec son corps, déjà habitué à elle, qui redemandait ses caresses, encore et encore, ne pouvant plus se passer d'elle.

Lui appartenant.

Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré, Blue posa sur le corps encore non dénudé de la maire un regard rempli d'avidité. Cette dernière se déshabilla d'un geste, sans que Blue, encore émerveillée, ne se rende compte qu'elle avait utilisé la magie.

L'air rempli d'extase de la fée bleue la ravissait, son air d'adoration faisait plaisir à voir, et Fiona sentit une forte excitation l'envahir alors. L'ancienne religieuse était toujours en feu, et ce brasier ne pouvait être apaisé qu'au contact de la Black Fairy.

Fiona se dit qu'elle allait aimer cela, avoir le contrôle sur une personne de manière complète et entière, sans discussion de la part de l'autre. Quelle douce vengeance c'était !

Debout, fière et hautaine, Fiona eut un rictus que Blue ne remarqua pas.

« Hé bien ? Fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Blue comprit aussitôt ce que sa gardienne lui demandait, et elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire aussitôt. Elle se leva du lit, encore chancelante, et se dirigea vers elle.

Le sourire de Fiona devint encore plus éclatant, en voyant la poupée qu'était devenu la puissante Reul Gorn entre ses doigts.

Mais elle ne put résister à l'envie de lui donner un dernier ordre.

« Allez, lança-t-elle avec autorité à la fée. À genoux ! »

Sa victime obéit sans rien dire, même quand la maire colla sa tête entre ses cuisses, le faisant même avec plaisir.

Après tout, elle aussi avait bien besoin de calmer le feu entre ses cuisses…

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

Cette nuit avait été délicieuse, et depuis, Blue obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à la Black Fairy, exécutant ses ordres avec plaisir, se sachant coupable, et ayant conscience qu'elle ne méritait rien de plus, et que la maire était miséricordieuse avec elle.

C'était pour cela par ailleurs que Fiona avait hâte que son ennemie se réveille.

Juste pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'horreur dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et s'était jetée.

Qu'elle soit détruite par cette pensée, et ce pour toujours.

Ou bien… peut-être aimerait-elle cela ?

A suivre…

 **La suite devrait être bientôt publiée, normalement.**


	2. Partie 2 : Réveil

Partie 2 : Réveil.

Elle comprit aussitôt, à l'instant même où cela arriva, et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Fiona souriait beaucoup en ce moment, notamment parce que ses plans fonctionnaient à merveille.

La fée était heureuse.

Oui, on aurait pu le dire de cette manière, Fiona, la Black Fairy, qui avait vécu seule en exil pendant environ trois-cents ans, était enfin heureuse.

Elle avait gagné, était complètement victorieuse, et sans ennemis.

Elle était avec son fils, son fils qu'elle aimait tant, et qu'elle n'avait sincèrement pas envie de briser. Il était le seul dans cette ville qu'elle n'allait pas faire souffrir, le seul à vraiment avoir une fin heureuse. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle épargnerait Belle et Gideon, qui ne lui causaient par ailleurs aucun souci.

En ce qui concernait Neal, c'était différent, ce dernier était sur le point de se réveiller, et elle avait très envie de voir cela, de voir sa réaction, et son horreur, ou au contraire, le voir ravi de sa situation.

Fiona voulait voir Henry être celui qui avait oublié, et Neal, celui qui se souviendrait, et surtout, elle voulait être celle qui ferait revenir les choses comme elles étaient avant.

Comme elles devaient l'être.

À force de vivre dans les ténèbres, la fée ne voyait même plus à quel point ses actes étaient cruels et monstrueux, ni même jusqu'où elle était allée finalement, alors qu'elle n'avait voulu que protéger son fils.

Elle ne faisait plus de distinction entre le bien et le mal, cela n'importait plus pour elle, alors qu'autrefois elle avait voulu combattre les ténèbres pour son fils.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne faisait rien à celui-ci, parce que même si Fiona, simple humaine, avait disparu sous la Black Fairy, une partie d'elle était encore du côté du bien, et tenait encore à Rumplestiltskin.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour elle, tandis qu'elle attendait que son petit-fils se réveille de son sommeil enchanté.

 _§§§§_

A nouveau, le sortilège s'affaiblit encore le matin, et cette fois-ci, l'esprit de l'ancien Lost Boy se réveilla pleinement et, inconsciemment, il se battit contre le sort. Une sorte de peur le prit alors, ainsi que la sensation que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait _trop_ bien, et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité.

En fait, il finit par mettre le doigt (plus ou moins au sens littéral), sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Neal n'était pas seul, et c'était ça le plus bizarre il sentait à cet instant un corps pressé contre le sien. Ce n'était pas Tamara, et ce n'était en aucun cas Emma non plus, et même s'il avait eu des doutes quant à cela, il aurait facilement compris que cela ne pouvait pas être.

Le corps en question était un corps masculin, et cela n'étonna pas tant que cela Neal, après tout lui et Hook… oui, c'était une autre histoire.

Il ne se rappela pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, son esprit était encore perdu entre sa vie présente et sa vie passée, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir.

Il ne le voulait pas, en fait.

Presque malgré lui, Neal émit un soupir empli de plénitude, et, attirant la tête de Henry contre lui, il décida de se rendormir.

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

 _§§§§_

Fiona gloussa en voyant que son petit-fils refusait encore d'affronter la réalité, son esprit voulant se battre, et en même temps abandonner. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre avec impatience le moment où il se verrait forcé d'enfin se rendre compte de son destin.

De tout façon, il n'était pas encore temps, et Fiona avait envie de voir un autre spectacle, plus intéressant, un autre réveil.

Passant devant le cabinet du Dr Hopper, elle le vit, paniqué, qui marchait dans son cabinet, tournant en rond. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas pensé à lui.

Chaque personne ou presque de la ville pouvait se réveiller, cela dépendait du sort et des personnes elle-même, et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il puisse se souvenir. Entrant sans se faire annoncer, elle reçut alors le regard empli de colère du cricket.

« Vous… vous nous avez tous manipulé. Ce que vous avez fait à Henry… vous l'avez fait passer pour fou… vous…

\- Voyons docteur Hopper, fit la maire d'une voix douce et presque caressante, calmez-vous.

\- Co… comment pourrais-je bien me calmer ? Vous nous avez tout pris, vous nous avez menti ! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait Fiona, vous... »

La fée poussa un soupir ennuyé, puis elle agita la main, satisfaite de voir que sa magie était toujours aussi performante. Oui, la malédiction était quelque peu mal en point, mais plus pour longtemps. Quand Archie se réveillerait, il aurait tout oublié, à nouveau, et ce normalement pour toujours.

Oui, la maire était capable de régler ses problèmes aussi facilement.

Mais cela n'aurait pas été aussi drôle de cette manière là.

Par ailleurs…

Blue eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage, alors que ses souvenirs de l'autre vie se trouvaient mêlés aux souvenirs actuels. Elle se raidit alors, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Mais, contrairement à Neal, elle ne se rendormit pas, elle resta debout, éveillée, un peu hagarde.

Perdue.

Quand enfin elle eut fait le tri, sa première réaction fut la colère, la seconde, la peur.

La troisième ?

Le dégoût.

Elle se vit alors, telle qu'elle était à cet instant, dévêtue, sale et elle eut envie de vomir.

Parce que si son esprit se révoltait contre cela, son corps, lui, ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle voulut hurler, mais elle n'en eut pas la force, et tenta plutôt de se couvrir. Blue se mit à trembler, bouleversée, en se rappelant de tout.

Son attitude de soumission vis-à-vis de la _Black Fairy_ , tout ce que l'autre lui avait fait, la torture, la manipulation, cette certitude d'être _coupable_. De devoir être punie pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle comprit que cela faisait partie de la punition de Fiona.

Tout cela fit sombrer, et elle éclata en sanglots.

Toutes ses pensées s'égaraient, se mélangeant les unes aux autres, et elle faillit oublier pourquoi elle pleurait, essayant de toutes ses forces de _se rappeler_. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie, si elle le faisait, si elle _acceptait_ son sort, alors c'était fini, et Fiona aurait gagné.

Mais cela lui permettrait-t-il de tenir, que d'avoir cette certitude ?

Comment pourrait-elle, alors qu'il serait si facile d'oublier ?

Son corps lui faisait mal, et la poussait au sommeil, à _l'oubli_ , conditionné qu'il était par ce que Fiona lui avait fait. Elle lutta, bien sûr, mais brisée comme elle était, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Elle espérait seulement que Fiona resterait loin d'elle.

Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé, bien évidemment.

 _§§§§_

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Son ennemie était là, détruite et en pleurs, se haïssant elle-même, et la haïssant aussi. Cette colère et cette douleur envahissaient toute la cellule et la fée s'en délectait.

Là, elle avait sa vengeance, et c'était beaucoup plus jouissif que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Admirant le corps de la fée, elle entra dans la cellule, et sourit en voyant le corps de Blue se raidir, presque involontairement.

Se rapprochant d'elle, elle s'assit à côté de l'ancienne amnésique. Blue n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait rien contre elle, et de toute façon, elle était habituée à obéir sans rien dire à sa gardienne, de ce fait, elle ne fit rien, appréciant presque le toucher de la maire sur elle.

« Alors Blue… que t'arrive-t-il donc ? »

L'autre fée frissonna elle avait presque oublié à quel point la voix de la maire pouvait être envoûtante, et elle eut presque envie de se laisser porter par elle.

« Tu le sais très bien Fiona ! Siffla-t-elle alors, en rage, relevant la tête.

Le sourire de la Black Fairy la traversa comme une flèche, et elle rabaissa sa tête, honteuse, ayant un désir irrépressible de s'excuser. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant la magie qui l'entourait, et là, elle comprit, et son courage l'abandonna.

« Alors… tu as réussi, pas vrai ?

L'autre sourit encore plus.

\- Oui, c'est exact. »

Avec douceur, elle explora encore une fois le corps de Blue, qui se tendit, avant de se laisser aller, allant même jusqu'à émettre un petit cri indigné quand la main se retira. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, luttant contre la magie de Fiona, elle se raidit, puis et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Le sourire hypnotisant de la maire la narguait, un peu comme si elle savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné, et c'était bien ça le problème.

C'était le cas.

« Tu es sure ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais la dernière fois... »

Un flash traversa Blue, alors qu'elle se remémorait quelque chose de ce genre, et elle recula, épouvantée.

« Tu m'as… tu m'as violée ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, susurra Fiona (même si le fait est qu'on en était pas loin, ce dont Fiona ne se rendait même pas compte), je t'ai simplement… fait voir les choses différemment, et je t'ai fait comprendre où était ton intérêt.

\- En faisant de moi ton esclave sexuelle ?

\- Appelle cela comme tu veux, tu ne pourras pas nier que tu as aimé ça. »

C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre en cause, c'est vrai, même si cela n'avait pas vraiment été elle.

C'était bel et bien la vérité.

Et ça l'effarait.

Son corps réagissait bien à la Black Fairy, beaucoup trop, et elle tentait d'être éloignée d'elle, le plus possible, même si sa volonté s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Elle savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, que la magie était trop forte, et qu'elle-même était trop faible.

Sans oublier le fait que son esprit ne valait pas mieux, pas après toutes les tortures qu'elle avait endurées de la part de Fiona.

Pas alors que son corps s'y était fait, et ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Elle était perdue, et elle le savait.

Cela la fit presque sourire.

« Alors ? »

Le plus ironique dans tout cela, c'est que, pour la première fois, l'autre fée attendait son consentement, et Blue ne voyait pas cela comme de la clémence, oh que non.

Bien au contraire.

C'était justement cela l'intérêt.

Qu'elle abandonne d'elle-même, qu'elle comprenne qu'il était plus sage de ne plus lutter.

Et là, seulement, là, cette monstrueuse femme aurait remporté la victoire.

Sur elle, sur ce qu'elle était, sur son esprit et son corps qui bataillaient l'un contre l'autre.

Ce serait fini, terminé, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Car une personne qui aimerait l'Enfer dans lequel elle serait plongée ne ferait rien pour s'en sortir, quant bien même son sort soit désespéré.

L'absurdité de sa situation lui apparut nettement, et elle faillit éclater de rire.

Elle aurait voulu lutter, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

 _Je suis désolée…_

Elle vendait son âme au Diable, ou du moins à un équivalent, et son corps tressaillit d'impatience en comprenant que l'issue était presque complètement décidée.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait, que les choses redeviennent comme avant, que Fiona reprenne le contrôle, et elle maudit l'autre femme pour avoir osé lui faire ressentir cela.

Avant de complètement sombrer, elle se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si Fiona n'avait pas sombré dans les ténèbres, ce qui serait arrivé entre elles.

Elle aurait bien voulu le savoir, parce que de toute évidence, le fait que sa _punition_ ait été organisée de cette manière n'était pas due au hasard.

Laissant ces considérations de côté, elle plongea à pieds joints en Enfer.

Il était temps, parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir.

« D'accord, haleta-t-elle, d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras. »

Elle voulait juste que cette douleur et cette honte la laissent seule, elle voulait retrouver cet état de béatitude dans lequel elle était à chaque fois que Fiona la touchait, ne voulait que sentir ses mains sur son corps.

Et au diable la morale, et les autres, et tout ce en quoi elle avait jamais cru avant.

Elle voulait retourner en arrière, quand la maire l'aidait à guérir de sa culpabilité en l'alimentant de plus en plus elle voulait encore obéir à la maire, sans discuter, sans souffrance.

Juste être à elle pour toujours.

 _§§§§_

Fiona ressentait une profonde excitation grandir en elle, de plus en plus, voyant encore une fois à quel point Blue avait pu devenir pathétique.

« Oh… mais bien sûr, ma très chère. Cela me va amplement.

Blue soupira de soulagement, tandis que les lèvres de la fée s'emparaient à nouveau des siennes, et que Fiona se débarrassait de sa frustration.

Pendant les siècles où elle avait été seule, Fiona avait rêvé de Blue, toutes les nuits, et, alors qu'elle sombrait de plus en plus dans la noirceur, quelque chose s'était éveillé en elle.

Sa haine et sa colère grandissaient encore et toujours, se focalisant sur celle qui l'avait bannie, tandis qu'elle oubliait Malcolm, qu'elle croyait mort, et qu'elle ne s'attardait pas non plus sur Tiger Lily, qui avait tenté de l'aider.

Cette fée, qu'elle n'avait que peu côtoyé et qu'elle avait tout d'abord vue comme un être presque divin, angélique et magique, peu à peu, elle l'avait de plus en plus haïe, et si son but avait été de mettre en place cette malédiction, elle avait aussi voulu se venger.

Les fées ne connaissent pas l'amour, pas forcément du moins, elle était une exception, et donc elles n'avaient pas l'expérience du sexe. Dans l'esprit détraqué de Fiona, de ce fait, avait grandi un profond désir, celui de faire payer Blue de cette manière, de lui faire mal, de la souiller, et _de la faire aimer ça_.

La détruire, l'emmener en Enfer, là où elle n'aurait jamais pensé aller, la faire se perdre elle-même.

Ce fut ce qui lui permit de tenir, ça et la certitude qu'elle reverrait son fils.

Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle griffait et pinçait le corps d Blue, qui en redemandait encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait réussi.

Mais, contrairement à ce que pensait Blue, sa victoire n'était pas complète, oh non. Il fallait en plus de cela que sa déchéance soit admirée et contemplée par quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il y ait une personne qui assiste à sa chute.

Une personne qui croyait en Blue, ou du moins qui l'avait fait.

Fiona eut un sourire, et, avant de se faire emporter par le plaisir, elle trouva.

Oh, ce serait parfait…

Tinkerbell marchait dans les rues, perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se souvenait. La malédiction n'avait pas été brisée, cela se voyait bien, et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait dans cette ville.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, tout ceux à qui elle aurait pu faire appel étaient morts, ou amnésiques, mais elle se dit que malgré tout, elle pouvait aller voir Blue. Cette dernière se trouvait enfermée, et Tink ne pouvait que songer avec horreur à ce qu'elle devait endurer.

De son côté, Blue était en pleine extase et ce, grâce à Fiona qui, certaine de son entière loyauté et de son amour inconditionnel, lui avait rendu sa magie, mais quelque peu trafiqué, et Blue eut un soupir de profonde joie, alors que la magie noire s'infiltrait lentement en elle, l'asservissant encore plus à la volonté de sa gardienne.

Bien que pouvant se rhabiller, elle préféra rester ainsi, nue et en désordre, attendant docilement les ordres de l'autre fée, qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

« Ma très chère Blue, fit-elle avec perversité, ne te trouves-tu pas bien telle que tu es ?

Le regard radieux, la fée hocha la tête.

\- Il y a une personne en ville nommée Tinkerbell.

Blue fronça les sourcils ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais la main de Fiona sur son sein droit lui fit mettre ce détail de côté.

\- Elle est malheureuse, désespérée, un peu comme tu l'étais avant, avant que je ne te sauve. »

Blue, savourant la caresse, acquiesça.

« Je voudrais sincèrement l'aider, mais elle ne me fait pas confiance, et j'aurai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

\- Quoi donc madame le Maire ? »

Oh, comme ça avait délicieux de la corrompre, et comme cela serait merveilleux de la voir faire la même chose sur cette petite fée.

Cette fois, n'hésitant plus, Fiona plongea une nouvelle sa main dans les cuisses de Blue, qui continuait avec peine de l'écouter.

« Amène la ici, et montre lui à quel point elle pourrait être heureuse dans cet endroit. »

Gémissante, perdue et bouleversée, Blue accepta aussitôt.

 _§§§§_

Elle voulait sortir nue.

En entendant cela, Fiona éclata de rire, voyant avec joie à quel point elle avait détraqué l'esprit de la fée, altérant tout ce en quoi elle avait cru.

« C'est hors de question même si j'aimerais beaucoup voir cela... »

Faire passer Blue de la personne la plus morale de la ville à la plus dévergondée était sincèrement jouissif. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie elle devait toujours montrer à la fée qui avait le contrôle.

« Cependant, fit-elle avec malice, je pense que l'on peut faire quelque chose malgré tout. »

D'un geste, elle la vêtit de vêtements, mais Blue remarqua alors qu'en réalité, ces derniers n'étaient qu'une illusion.

« Voilà… tu peux sortir maintenant. »

Blue rata le sourire machiavélique de la fée, toute prise qu'elle était par son désir de bien faire et de bien exécuter sa mission.

Elle savait parfaitement quoi faire, et quoi dire, faire comme si elle était normale et comme si la Black Fairy ne la contrôlait pas, puisque Fiona lui avait expliqué quoi dire face à Tinkerbell.

Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à presque rentrer dans son ancienne mentor.

« Blue ? Qu'est-ce que tu… comment ?

\- Je me suis évadée, cela n'a pas été facile, mais je l'ai fait. Oh Tink, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. »

La fée ne vit pas l'esquive de son amie, ne voyant dans tout cela qu'un signe que la malédiction s'affaiblissait, et elle espéra, ignorant que c'était en vain.

Elles discutèrent quelques peu, mais Tink finit par se méfier, et enfin, elle comprit.

La magie.

Blue avait de la magie, et ce n'était pas la sienne.

La fée verte eut un regard effaré, comprenant que même son amie, qu'elle aimait par ailleurs depuis toujours, était perdue elle aussi.

Elle vit le sourire de Blue devenir une grimace, sa tenue changea, et, avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'écroula dans les bras de la fée désormais acquise à la cause de Fiona.

De retour à la prison, elle se réfugia dans sa cellule, où se trouvait encore la Black Fairy, qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

« J'ai fait comme vous m'avez demandé… elle s'est méfiée, j'ai dû l'endormir.

\- C'est parfait Blue, tu as fait un bon travail.

La fée rosit sous le compliment.

« Bien… maintenant, occupe-toi d'elle.

\- Oui Madame le maire. »

Se réveillant, Tink resta un peu troublée pendant un temps, sous le regard de Fiona, qui regardait tout cela de loin, attendant de voir comment sa protégée allait s'en sortir.

Elle trouvait cela très amusant, et plaisant, ravie d'avoir pensé à cela. C'était avec Henry qu'elle avait commencé à tenter de corrompre les gens par le biais de la magie et du sexe (et de la manipulation et de la torture).

Et ça avait très bien marché, permettant de soumettre ces gens à sa volonté, et lui permettant à elle aussi de se satisfaire.

Fiona retourna au présent.

Tink était perdue, et sa perplexité ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'elle remarquait qu'elle était attachée et que Blue était là elle aussi, face à elle.

« Détache-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Le regard de Blue se fit dur, et Tink frémit. Ce n'était pas son amie, ce n'était plus elle.

\- Hors de question. »

De l'autre côté, Fiona se mit alors à sourire.

Maintenant, ils allaient jouer…

A suivre…

 **Bon… en fin de compte, il y aura une troisième partie… dans la suite, le « jeu » de Tink et Blue, mais aussi le réveil de Neal (un vrai réveil), mais aussi celui de Dorothy et de Ruby… et Fiona va encore faire des siennes, comme d'habitude.**


	3. Partie 3 : Ne plus avoir d'issue

Partie 3 : Ne plus avoir d'issue.

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de t'allier avec elle ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Oh, pitié Blue, fit Tink avec agacement. Ne joue pas les hypocrites, d'accord ? Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Blue avec innocence (feinte ou réelle), je ne veux que t'aider !

\- M'aider ? De la même manière que quand tu m'as enlevé mes ailes ? »

En voyant l'air interrogatif de la fée, Tinkerbell comprit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle laissa retomber sa tête avec lassitude, voyant que le combat était perdu d'avance.

Alors un doute la saisit.

« Attends une seconde… comment ça se fait que je me sois souvenue ? »

Elle parlait dans le vide, se parlant plus à elle-même, et n'attendant pas de réponse. La fée se doutait que sa présence n'était pas un hasard, et elle ne savait pas quel esprit pervers avait bien pu avoir cette idée, mais elle avait quelques pistes…

Avant la malédiction, Blue et elle avaient discuté de la Black Fairy, de ce qu'elle ferait, et aussi de erreurs de Blue. De ce fait, la fée verte savait de quoi Fiona était capable.

Elle n'aurait cependant jamais pensé qu'elle puisse à ce point retourner l'esprit d'une personne, surtout qu'il s'agissait de _Blue_.

Une des fées les plus puissantes qui existaient.

Et alors la peur la saisit.

Comment pouvait-elle résister si l'autre ne l'avait pas fait ?

Et surtout… cela aurait-il seulement un sens, alors qu'elle était seule ?

Une bouffée de rage la saisit alors, liée à son impuissance.

« Montrez-vous Fiona ! Hurla-t-elle. Je sais que vous êtes là cela ne peut pas être autrement, j'en suis sure. Alors ! Le spectacle vous plaît ? »

Elle était amère, et en colère aussi, et elle se fichait de rester calme ou polie.

Blue avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard, et Tink remarqua alors que sa tenue avait changé, et s'était assombrie, ressemblant à celle de la Black Fairy. Tink déglutit avec difficulté, fascinée, ne pouvant détourner son regard, et elle se maudit d'être aussi faible.

Oh merde. _Oh merde…_

Blue était outrageusement sexy, et ça avait un effet non voulu sur elle.

Le silence se fit d'un seul coup, Blue avait le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire carnassier, et Tink commença vraiment à avoir peur.

« Donc, tu ne comptes pas me libérer... »

Blue tourna la tête, et Tink soupira. La fée bleue se rapprocha lentement d'elle, sous le regard effrayé de la prisonnière.

« Ne t'en fais pas, souffla Blue, bientôt, tu ne voudras plus partir. »

 _§§§§_

Tout cela prenait un tour inattendu, et Tink en était à la fois effrayée et excitée. Elle serra les poings et grimaça, comprenant que la magie qui l'entourait était en train de s'infiltrer en elle.

La fée n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, mais elle sentait la magie, après y avoir été confrontée toute sa vie. Blue était en train d'utiliser de la magie noire, et Tink eut envie de hurler.

L'autre fée était proche, trop proche, et quand sa main se posa sur la joue de Tink, cette dernière frissonna.

Et alors, sans attendre, Blue l'embrassa.

Tink se tendit, surprise, ne sachant comment réagir, ne sachant pas pourquoi son amie faisait cela.

Son premier réflexe fut de la gifler, mais ses mains étaient attachées, et bien que tentant de se débattre, elle resta immobile, impuissante.

Blue souriait contre ses lèvres, sentant sa résistance, sachant que cela ne durerait pas.

La fée verte tentait d'y échapper, sentant confusément que si elle succombait (et comme elle en avait envie !), elle serait perdue.

Quand Blue se colla contre elle, Tink ouvrit grand ses yeux, et, par réflexe, n'ayant pas encore répondu au baiser, elle mordit la lèvre de l'autre femme.

Surprise, la fée bleue s'écarta d'elle, et elle se mit encore à sourire, satisfaite. L'autre la regarda d'un air choqué.

« Tu… tu es nue ! Hoqueta-t-elle, estomaquée. »

Le sort était toujours en place, elle ne l'avait donc pas remarqué, et avait été prise par surprise. Blue, se regardant, pas plus déphasée que cela, haussa les épaules.

Elle le savait déjà, en fait, elle avait même oublié qu'elle était censée avoir des vêtements, et elle eut une idée. Son but, comme celui de Fiona était de faire basculer Tink, par jeu, tout simplement.

« Oui, c'est exact… Ça te dirait d'en voir plus ? »

Le sourire de Blue se fit ravi quand elle vit Tink rougir.

« Non, mais… tu es folle ! »

Elle ne disait pas non, pas vraiment, et son regard avait changé, alors que son esprit se faisait plus réceptif aux assauts de la magie.

Et le sourire séducteur de Blue n'aidait pas réellement à résister.

Sans attendre son accord, Blue se jeta à nouveau sur elle, et cette fois-ci, Tink ne put pas résister.

 _§§§§_

Une nouvelle victoire se profilait peu à peu pour Fiona, qui adorait définitivement sa nouvelle technique pour faire succomber les autres malgré eux.

Elle se décida finalement à entrer en scène, voyant Tink succomber peu à peu sous les assauts de Blue, se tordant elle aussi de plaisir, mais parvenant encore à résister.

Fiona se rapprocha de Tink, qui finit par ouvrir les yeux, et lui balança un regard ironique elle n'était pas dupe, et savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

La Black Fairy sourit, surprise : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fée soit aussi résistante. C'était appréciable, elle devait bien le reconnaître.

Et aussi inutile…

Elles engagèrent alors une sorte de duel, refusant de céder et de détourner le regard, que Tinkerbell parvint à soutenir avec fierté. La fée voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se rendrait pas, qu'elle résisterait, même si la fée _avait déjà gagné_.

Et là, Fiona comprit pourquoi elle avait voulu organiser tout cela, pourquoi elle avait fait en sorte que cela arrive.

Elle se fichait bien de détruire ou ruiner Tinkerbell qui, n'ayant pas encore vraiment souffert, pouvait encore se battre, elle en avait encore la volonté.

Tout cela avait été pour (ou plutôt contre) Blue.

Pour deux raisons, en fait.

Pour que Blue produise sa propre déchéance, pour qu'elle accepte d'embrasser le mal, qu'elle succombe, qu'elle passe de l'autre côté _de son plein gré_.

Que sa perte et sa défaite soient complètes, éclatantes.

Et l'autre raison était liée à qui était Tinkerbell, quelqu'un qui avait été trahie par Blue, mais qui croyait encore en elle, et comme c'était _bon_ de voir l'autre fée détruire la seconde ainsi.

Faire en sorte que Tink succombe, ça, Fiona s'en fichait, elle n'avait rien contre elle.

Mais en revanche, faire en sorte que sa perte soit causée par Blue, _ça_ , c'était une chose grandiose.

Presque doucement, elle passa sa main sur le front de Tinkerbell, qui souriait toujours, un sourire triste et résigné.

« Fait de beaux rêves, susurra-t-elle. »

Quand elle partit, les deux fées étaient enlacées, prisonnières, et ravies de leur sort.

 _§§§§_

Ça faisait mal.

Bordel de Dieu, ça faisait _vraiment_ mal.

Contrairement aux autres habitants, Dorothy n'avait jamais été confrontée à une malédiction avant, ainsi, quand sa mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, l'expérience ne fut pas agréable.

Elle était seule, marchant dans la rue, et ça la frappa de plein fouet.

Elle ne hurla pas, ne s'effondra pas non plus, restant calme et droite, alors que son esprit devenait un véritable maelström de pensées confuses et douloureuses.

Certaines choses devinrent plus claires au cours de quelques minutes de réflexion, sauf la raison pour laquelle elle semblait être la seule à se souvenir. Notamment en ce qui concernait sa compagne, Ruby, et même si la situation craignait vraiment, elle ressentit une vague de soulagement en comprenant que _elle au moins,_ on ne la lui avait pas volée.

En fait, elle ne comprit pas elle-même pourquoi elle se sentait aussi effarée face à la situation, car elle faisait partie de ceux que la Black Fairy avait épargnés. Elle le comprit quand elle fut de nouveau face à Ruby.

Celle qu'elle aimait avait perdu tout ses amis, sa mémoire, et même si elle l'avait toujours elle, le fait est que cette malédiction lui avait volé beaucoup de choses. Sans oublier le fait que Dorothy avait un mauvais passif avec les sorcières maléfiques, et qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser Fiona s'en sortir comme cela.

Sauf qu'elle était seule dans cette ville, et qu'elle ne connaissait personne, elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresser.

N'étant pas stupide, elle n'alla pas confronter Fiona, sachant que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, ignorant que cette dernière savait déjà qu'elle se souvenait.

Prenant son mal en patience, elle se décida à attendre, attendre que quelque chose se passe, ce qui ne rata pas.

Peu de temps après, Neal lui aussi se réveilla.

 _§§§§_

Ce fut au sens propre, et ce pour la troisième fois, alors qu'il se trouvait encore au lit. Cette fois il se battit, cette fois il résista, malgré ce que son esprit tentait de faire.

Ou son corps. Peu importe.

L'idée c'est que son esprit ne _voulait_ _pas_ , instinctivement, qu'il se souvienne, à cause d'une chose.

Sa relation avec Henry, qui, dans l'esprit de Neal (non maudit donc), était toujours son fils, et ça risquait de le détruire. C'était pour cela que le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, malgré le relatif affaiblissement de la malédiction.

Mais cette fois, cela ne se passerait pas ainsi, et quand Neal se souvint, cette situation lui fit horreur. Comprenant plus ou moins tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il blêmit, malgré son esprit encore embrouillé.

Son fils.

Son fils (qui ne l'était plus) se trouvait ici, dans son lit, _dans ses bras_.

Et Henry avait essayé de résister à cela, de se battre, de se rappeler, et Neal comprit un certain nombre de ses comportements, et il eut envie de vomir.

Il avait enfoncé Henry, l'avait fait sombrer, s'écrouler, et même si ils n'étaient plus liés, cela ne changeait rien.

Il était responsable de la perte de son fils, lui et Fiona, c'étaient eux qui avaient fait cela.

C'étaient _eux_ les monstres de l'histoire.

Neal trembla, et, instinctivement, Henry se rapprocha de lui. Il tenta de se calmer, et, à sa grande horreur, ce fut plus simple que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Son corps réagissait à celui de l'autre homme, un peu trop en fait, et il le sentait très bien, presque malgré lui. Tout était flou dans son esprit, il se souvenait, mais il avait du mal à joindre les deux réalités présentes dans sa mémoire, et surtout de réussir à les considérer toutes deux comme valides.

Parce que d'un côté, il était le père de Henry, ou du moins, il l'avait été.

Mais le fait est, disons le clairement, qu'il était aussi son amant.

Et c'était très perturbant de concilier ces deux visions contradictoires. Henry dormait contre lui, et, pendant un instant, Neal mit de côté le fait qu'il était son fils, se contentant de l'admirer sans rien dire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, presque surpris de voir à quel point il semblait paisible, se rappelant d'à quel point il était perdu autrefois.

Et Neal, qui croyait l'avoir sauvé, comprit alors que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé en Enfer.

 _Oh, Henry, je suis désolé_.

Mais malgré cela, une partie de lui ne le regrettait pas, et il ressentit une vague d'excitation non bienvenue en se souvenant de quelle manière il l'avait fait.

Puis Henry ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit.

Alors, à cet instant précis, il sombra.

Et il sut.

Il sut qu'il ne lui dirait rien, qu'il ne ferait pas surgir à nouveau la vérité, parce que même si cette relation était malsaine d'un autre point de vue, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, quelque chose qu'Emma aussi allait découvrir.

Cela rendait Henry heureux, et Neal le vit en constatant son regard brillant de joie et d'amour. De plus, cela le rendait heureux lui aussi, si on oubliait un instant qu'il se rappelait.

Bon… bien.

Ils étaient foutu.

De ce fait, quand Henry se pencha dans sa direction pour lui voler un baiser, Neal ne tenta pas d'y échapper, pas plus qu'il ne voulu le faire. Son corps reprenait le contrôle, et même son esprit succombait.

Peu importe que ce qu'il fasse soit mal ou immoral.

Du moment que son fils était heureux, cela lui suffisait.

(Et le fait que lui aussi ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait cela.)

 _§§§§_

Même si il avait eu du mal au début, son corps avait fini par récupérer ses réflexes, et il avait donc couché avec son fils.

Encore.

On pourrait penser qu'ils ne faisaient que cela, mais c'était faux, et une fois que cela fut fait, Neal se décida à sortir pour tenter de mieux respirer et réfléchir.

Il était très troublé, parce que si ce qu'il faisait était mal, c'est vrai, une partie de lui n'était pas dérangée par cela, et il comprit que la magie de la Black Fairy était à l'œuvre, et il grimaça.

Seul et désespéré, il marcha, croisant sans cesse des gens heureux, souriants, entourés par une magie sombre et nauséabonde, une magie que Fiona ne cherchait même plus à cacher, et que seuls ceux qui se souvenaient voyaient.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait, et il eut envie de tout laisser tomber, de se laisser aller et de se perdre tout comme Henry dans cette relation immorale. En fait, il réalisa rapidement que c'était déjà le cas, que c'était lui qui avait orchestré cela, qu'il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même.

Neal poussa un gémissement de désespoir, ne sachant plus que faire, se rappelant et voulant oublier, vaincu, mais voulant continuer à se battre.

Dorothy n'était pas dans un meilleur état, errant elle aussi, tourmentée pour d'autres raisons. Sa vie à elle était bonne, certes, mais le fait est que celle des autres ne l'était pas, et cela la révoltait. Elle avait envie de se battre, mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tout deux étaient seuls, voyant ce que les autres ne percevaient pas, et de ce fait, en se croisant l'un l'autre, ils comprirent peu après la vérité.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Le Granny's était un endroit parfait pour discuter, et c'est d'un air grave que Neal commença à parler.

« Alors toi aussi tu te souviens ?

\- Apparemment, comme toi, semble-t-il. Que te rappelles-tu ?

\- Il y a une malédiction, et on devrait faire quelque chose par rapport à ça.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Tuer la Black Fairy. C'est sûrement ce qui brisera la malédiction.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- Je pense pouvoir dérober un des objets magiques de mon père, ça pourrait marcher.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible de la priver de sa magie ? »

Neal grimaça.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Si on avait de l'encre de seiche, on pourrait l'immobiliser, mais cela n'existe pas ici. Je ne connais pas d'autre moyen.

\- Il faut qu'on ait un plan. Qu'on se prépare qu'on trouve une occasion. »

Neal réfléchit, puis son regard s'éclaira.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. »

 _§§§§_

Un bal.

Fiona allait organiser _un bal_. Un vrai bal, type ce qu'on avait pu voir dans l'Enchanted Forest, et elle ne s'en cachait même pas, puisque le thème de ce bal costumé était « les contes de fées. »

Parce que quitte à être ironique et à faire n'importe quoi, autant aller jusqu'au bout, non ?

Neal trouvait ça presque drôle en fait, et avait décidé d'y aller, non pas en Peter Pan (et puis quoi encore ?) mais en Chasseur.

Parce que pourquoi pas.

Henry avait choisi le costume de Prince Charming, et en voyant cela, Neal avait eu envie de rire et de hurler.

Il n'avait rien fait, mais maintenant, il voyait toute l'ironie de la chose.

Tout comme Dorothy, Neal s'était muni d'une épée venant de la boutique de Gold, enchantée, de toute évidence, et ils s'étaient préparés.

Cela serait difficile, mais ils avaient envie d'y croire.

Dorothy, par pure auto-dérision, s'était déguisé en méchante sorcière de l'ouest.

Parce que encre une fois, pourquoi pas, merde !

Et en sachant qui elle était, Neal se put s'empêcher de sourire il faisait nuit alors, et la salle de bal était rempli entièrement, et en entrant, Neal perdit son sourire.

Déjà parce que le ton était donné, on voyait cela dès le début, de toute évidence, Fiona n'avait jamais assisté à un bal.

Où plutôt elle avait décidé de ne pas respecter les règles et elle avait transformé ça en… orgie, parce qu'il faut bien dire les mots.

Ouais, elle avait définitivement un problème, ou une obsession, ou alors elle voulait juste transformer Storybrooke en une sorte de lupanar, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ou alors c'était bien sa manière pour pousser les gens de Storybrooke à ne pas se révolter.

Peu importe, c'était bizarre.

Il y avait une autre raison, en fait, au-delà de la présence de la Black Fairy.

Il y avait un _loup_ dans la pièce.

« Ruby ? Fit avec stupeur Dorothy. »

Fiona arborait un rictus satisfait. Quelques secondes avaient suffi pour qu'ils se dévoilent et, passant une main sur la tête de la louve, la maire nargua la jeune femme du regard.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir, Dorothy, Neal. Je sais que vous vous souvenez, et aussi pourquoi vous êtes là. Allons, oubliez tout vos soucis, et amusez-vous.

\- Éloignez-vous de ma petite-amie, cracha alors Dorothy, furax, ne tenant pas compte des paroles de la fée. »

Par défi, elle rapprocha la louve d'elle, qui resta à ses côtés, docile. Fiona était particulièrement en beauté ce soir-là, arborant une tenue pour le moins… particulière.

« Attendez un peu, fit Neal. Vous avez piqué une des tenues de l'Evil Queen ? »

C'était le cas, et même si c'était un détail, cela mit Neal mal à l'aise, qui avait l'impression en quelque sorte d'une histoire qui se répétait.

« Je l'ai empruntée définitivement… Ne faites pas d'enfantillages, je vous pris. Posez ces épées. »

Ils comprirent que tout cela était absurde, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se confronter à Fiona, munie elle aussi d'une épée.

Dans une autre histoire, peut-être auraient-ils pu gagné, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, même s'ils le crurent un temps, quand, se jetant sur elle, ils la transpercèrent tout deux d'un seul coup.

(Et non, personne ne se rendit compte de rien, magie, tout ça, tout ça…)

Elle se figea un instant, une expression de douleur sur le visage, alors que les deux autres reprenaient espoir.

Puis, soudain, elle éclata de rire, ce que les anciens maudits ne comprirent pas. D'un geste, elle fit disparaître les armes, sans avoir été blessée.

« Échec et mat, fit-elle, goguenarde. »

 _§§§§_

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire… nous tuer ? »

Fiona sourit à son ancien petit-fils, et ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui, alors qu'il se figeait, mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr que non… cela m'empêcherait de faire ça. »

Et d'un coup, elle l'embrassa, souriant en le voyant aussitôt s'écarter.

C'était gratuit, c'est vrai, mais si il y avait bien une chose que la fée avait décidé de faire depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, c'était de suivre ses pulsions, et elle en avait eu envie.

Et il était assez amusant de la voir gêné, et confus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Fit Dorothy, inquiète en voyant la proximité de _sa_ louve et de la fée.

\- Que vous oubliiez… à nouveau. Que ce soit vous qui le décidiez…

\- Ou sinon ?

\- Oh… cette très chère Ruby finira mal… très mal. »

La mort, tout simplement.

C'était juste du chantage, rien de plus, et la rage de Dorothy grandit en voyant à quel point Ruby semblait proche de la fée.

Sa peur aussi, une peur forte, à la simple idée de risquer de perdre son True Love.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, ni d'autre issue.

Comme eux tous, elle était piégée, sans pouvoir rien faire.

À la merci de la Black Fairy.

Parce qu'elle allait dire oui, bien évidemment, et Neal tout comme Fiona le savaient.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

\- On a toujours le choix, très chère. Tout dépend de si tu fais le bon choix ou non, telle est la question que tu dois te poser.

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte. Faites votre truc, là, effacez-moi la mémoire, laissez-moi repartir avec Ruby, et ne _vous approchez plus jamais de ma famille_.

Fiona sourit à nouveau, de son même sourire insupportable.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr. »

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle fit disparaître les deux jeunes femmes, dont Ruby (à qui elle rendit sa forme humaine, grâce à la cape) et se tourna vers Neal.

« Bien… à nous deux. »

 _§§§§_

« Va te faire foutre Fiona. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration à la fois vulgaire et colérique, et Fiona leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, ce serait plus facile de cette manière.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faîtes cela ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous épargner. Ne pas nous tuer, et surtout, ne pas nous avoir effacé la mémoire dès que l'on se souvenait. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

\- C'est plus drôle ainsi. Et surtout, cela marche mieux de cette manière.

\- A savoir ?

\- Un esprit qui cède et accepte la contrainte est plus facile à manipuler qu'un autre qui continue de se battre. À ton avis, pourquoi Henry ne s'est pas souvenu ? »

Ouais… effectivement.

« Analysons la situation… tu es seul, tu te souviens, et ce souvenir est une souffrance pour toi.

\- Ouais, parlons en de _ça_ … j'ai couché avec mon fils.

\- Ce n'est plus ton fils, pas dans cette réalité, tu devrais profiter de ce que tu as plutôt que de te plaindre.

\- La ferme, ok ? Et de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que je t'écoute au juste ?

\- Parce que je suis celle qui peut t'ôter toutes tes souffrances. »

Et enfin, la magie fit son œuvre, empêchant Neal de bouger, alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, en vain, et que Fiona se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus, prête à le faire céder à _sa_ manière.

Après Henry, Blue, et d'autres, elle allait s'attaquer à Neal.

(Oui cette femme est détraquée…)

Elle se fichait qu'on la voit, avec tout ce qu'il se passait à côté, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Et puis bon, on a déjà établi que la Black Fairy n'a _aucune_ pudeur, donc un peu plus, un peu moins…

Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le fait que Neal la regardait avec tout d'abord, un peu d'effroi, puis, alors que la magie (qui peut vraiment faire tout, mais faut dire aussi que cette chère fée a tout les pouvoirs, alors bon… voilà quoi.) l'enveloppait dans une étreinte protectrice et malfaisante, il cessa de se débattre.

Une dernière lueur de révolte passa dans les yeux du Lost Boy, mêlé à de la détresse et de la colère.

« Je vous dis bravo… ironisa-t-il avec amertume. Vous avez gagné on dirait.

\- Tu te trompes Neal… j'ai déjà gagné depuis longtemps… depuis le jour où Emma Swan s'est tuée, ajouta-t-elle avec sadisme. »

Elle ne rata pas la lueur de douleur et de haine dans ses yeux, et elle faillit en rire.

La dernière pensée cohérente de Neal fut que cette femme était définitivement détraquée, perdue dans les ténèbres, et que plus personne ne pourrait jamais la sauver.

Et qu'en plus de cela, elle était en train de les entraîner dans sa folie et sa logique tordue.

Quand elle l'embrassa, il répondit aussi, malgré un sentiment de dégoût, qui fut vite annihilé alors que le baiser se prolongeait, et que Neal oubliait peu à peu ses réticences, et sa haine, remplacée par le plaisir, et le soulagement.

Il oublia.

Il oublia que cette femme était supposée être sa grand-mère.

Il oublia tout ce qu'elle avait fait, les ténèbres, l'horreur, la mort.

Il oublia tout, pour une fois, et il céda.

Il abandonna, complètement, comme Henry l'avait fait avant lui.

Ça valait mieux, non ?

Il n'aurait pas pu avoir mieux comme fin heureuse.

Ou comme vie heureuse…

FIN

 **Il y aura une suite, normalement, et ne vous en faites pas, ça devrait être la dernière, du moins pour cette partie de l'histoire… Les autres textes sur cette série de textes devaient être un peu moins sombres.**


End file.
